Lucaya meets forgiveness
by Nothesc
Summary: Set in GMForgiveness, after GMTexas part III. A Lucaya one-shot where Lucas and Maya talk about their fathers, their feelings and what went down in Texas part III. Rated T for safety. I suck at summaries, sorry.


**Hi!**

 **As I promised in my other story (From Texas to Gratuation: A Lucaya story) here's a one-shot set after GMTexas III and in GMForgiveness**

 **I hope you like it !**

* * *

It had been a week since their second date. They haven't talked about their relationship, they haven't gone on any other date, they haven't done anything at all. When they were alone in class or in the hallways they acted like they had always had, teasing each other, laughing but when there were people around they felt forced to act as the couple everyone expected them to be so they usually sat next to each other without saying more than a 'Hi'.

The truth was that both of them wanted to talk about their relationship but neither of them wanted to be the one to take the first step.

Everything would change one Thursday morning.

* * *

Riley had been waiting for Maya to pick her up for school like she always did but that morning she didn't. She called her and Maya gave her the news, his father, Kermit, was back and she wasn't going to school that day. Riley, of course, wanted to go to Maya's to be with her but Maya had told her not to, she wanted Riley to go to school and just tell everyone she was sick. She didn't want to bring attention to her situation. Riley had protested, a lot, but eventually she had agreed not without making her best friend promise that she would call her by lunch time.

When she got to the school her friends were already inside sitting on their usual spots.

-Ladies!-Greeted Farkle

-It's just lady today Farkle-Riley said sitting down.

-Where's Maya?-Lucas asked

-She's home, she's sick

-No she's not, she never gets sick, she told me-Zay said

-Well, now she is

-I don't believe you Riley, where is she?

-I told you Lucas, she's sick

-Riley, if something's happened to her I deserve to know, I'm her…-Riley looked at him-Well, I deserve to know. I know she's not sick.

-Okay, she's not. But I can't tell you anything.

-Riley…-he said standing up and walking towards her desk-tell me

-I can't tell you.

-Please.

Riley looked at him considering whether or not to tell him. She finally decided that if she couldn't be with Maya, someone should and maybe right now Lucas was the one.

-Fine…Maya's father is back.

Lucas' smile dropped. She looked at Riley very serious and just nodded. Then he turned around and got out of the class. Riley stood up.

-Lucas!-she was going to chase him but her father stopped her and told her to go back inside and besides her protests she did so.

Maya was sitting in her bed. She had cried but now she was just in silent listening to her parents arguing downstairs. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was that she needed a hug, she needed someone to talk but she didn't know who to call. She did know who she wanted to call though, she wanted Lucas to be with her but she knew that he had been forced into that relationship the two of them were sharing, he hadn't told her yet his feelings and she didn't want him there if that wasn't what he wanted to do. Besides, she knew that if Lucas knew that his father was back he would turn into Texas Lucas and try to beat him up and she just couldn't let him do that. She decided to call Shawn, he deserved to know, after all he was dating her mother. He said that he would be there in 20 minutes.

Suddenly she heard three knocks at her window. She stood up and looked in shock at the blond guy behind it.

-Lucas? What are you doing here?

-Riley told me. Let me in.

-I'm going to kill her-she whispered, then she added out loud-Lucas, just go.

But the window wasn't locked and he opened it to let himself in.

-Lucas, I know what you're here for, but you can't okay? You can't beat him, you can't confront hi-but she couldn't finish the sentence because she was interrupted although it wasn't by words but by a hug. Lucas had just walked towards her; he had put a hand behind her head and the other on her waist. He pulled her closer and hugged her. She was shocked at first but then she buried her face on his chest and hugged his back. She tried not to cry but she didn't manage to.

-I'm here; I'm here to be with you-he whispered.

Once she had calmed a little bit he pulled away and lead her to the bed where they sat down next to each other.

-Why is he back?

-I don't know. I was having breakfast with my mom and he knocked at the door. I opened it and there he was, he said hello and before I could do anything my mom told me to go to my room and that's what I did. They have been fighting since then.

-And how do you feel?

-I'm fine.

-Maya…

-No, Lucas. I'm fine-she avoided his look-I…I've thought a lot of times since he left about how I would feel if he ever came back. Sometimes I would though that I'd be sad, sometimes that I'd be angry but the truth is…when I saw him on the door, I wasn't sad, I wasn't angry, I felt…nothing. I looked at him and I felt nothing.-she looked at him with fear-Am I a horrible person? What kind of daughter sees his father after so many years and doesn't feel anything at all?

-Listen to me very carefully Maya. You, are not a horrible person, you're one of the best I know. And it's totally normal that you didn't feel anything about him when you saw him because that man, he's not your father Maya-she looked at him confused but she didn't speak-See, my father never left, but he wasn't with me either, he was like a stranger to me, he still is and now that he's at Texas and I'm here I know that I should miss him but I don't because I can't miss someone that was never there in the first place. That man over there arguing with your mom is not your father Maya. A father is not the one that is on your birth certificate. A father is the one that's been there for you while you grew up, is the one that would do anything to see you happy, is the one that stayed with you and worked hard to give you the best. You don't need that man to be your father because you already have a father, more than one actually. Mr Matthews is your father, Shawn is your father, your mom, she's your father too, she's been both your mom and your dad all this years. So if you feel like you need to cry, then cry, if you feel like you need to break things and be angry then be, if you think you should forgive me, then forgive him, do whatever you need to do Maya, whatever you want to do but don't feel like you owe him anything because you don't. You should do what you need to do, what you feel that you have to do and whatever it is, I'll be here for you and I'll support you.

-Thank you-she smiled at him. Lucas always knew how to make her feel better. She was so glad he had come but she didn't want him to be forced to be there-you don't need to do this though.

-What do you mean?

-This. Be here, with me, act like you're my boyfriend, take me out on dates, help me with my daddy issues, you don't have to do any of this Lucas. I know that you've been forced into this situation. Riley told you that you were her brother and I told you that I liked you and you thought that the best way to give everybody what they wanted was to be with me but that's not what I want. I know you still like Riley so you don't have to be with me.

-I see…-he took her hand-Listen, I'm not going to lie to you, I do like Riley and I think that in some way I'll always will but I don't want to be with Riley. I know that I should've told you what I feel for you sooner but I was scared…When you told me you liked me, that was the scariest moment of my life because I like you Maya, I've liked you for a very long time but I never did anything about it because I never thought that you would like me back, I thought that I was just a huckleberry to you…And I know that we were set up, and I know that this is probably the worst moment to tell you this but I'm really glad that we went out and I'd love to have another date with you if you want, just you and me this time and I want to be with you, I want to be there for you if you want me to, of course.

Maya smiled and bit her lip. She had never imagined that hearing Ranger Rick saying that would make her so happy. He smiled back at her understanding her smile as a "yes Lucas I want to be with you". She was about to say exactly that but something caught her attention.

-Shawn.

-What?-Lucas asked confused

-Shawn, I called him before you came, he's here-she said pointing to the window. Shawn had just parked his cars in front of the door.-Come on-she said taking Lucas' hand and guiding him downstairs.

-Baby girl-her mom said stopping the arguing she was having with her ex-husband-Lucas, I didn't know you were here.

-I'm sorry ma'am, I came through the window, I promise next time I'll come through the door.

-Good boy-she said smiling.

-Is he your boyfriend Maya?-Kermit asked.

Maya didn't answer, she looked at Lucas, who was staring at her, and smiled. He took it like an invite to say so.

-I am-he said taking a step forward protectively.

The boy and the man stared at each other defiantly. The tension was broken by a knock on the door.

-Are you expecting someone Maya?-Katie asked.

-You are, actually-she said.

Katie opened the door confused and Shawn let himself in.

-Hi Katie

-Shawn? What are you doing here?

-Maya called me, and I'm glad she did-he took her hand to make her know that he was there to support her.

Maya smiled at the view, she knew how much Shawn cared about her mother. Shawn noticed and looked back at Maya, he opened his eyes widely and dropped his mouth when he saw Lucas' hand intertwined with Maya's. Maya just smiled and shrugged. Shawn's expression softened and smiled back knowing that Maya couldn't have picked a better guy, then he turned to Kermit and looked at him defiantly.

Maya once again looked at the scene that was taking place in front of her. She knew that her father visit was going to bring so many problems to her life but she didn't care. She had a great mom who cared about her; she had Shawn who was the best father she could ever wish; and she had Lucas, a boyfriend, her boyfriend, and that's all she needed, to have the people she loved around her, that way no matter what Kermit had to say, they would face it together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews :D**


End file.
